


Devoted

by Cylina Nightshade (Cylina)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Cheating, F/M, Literary References & Allusions, Literary Source, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylina/pseuds/Cylina%20Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero tries to be a good husband, but his wife is a difficult one to please. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoted

**Author's Note:**

> Just _had_ to post something when I saw the date. This wouldn’t have been my first choice but it was the closest to being finished. So here’s some 1x2 for 01/02. :)  
>  (I'm all sorts of sad that AO3 is in a different timezone and says I posted this on the 3rd when I posted it on the 2nd, but totally less sad cus that means I POSTED IT IN THE FUTURE!)

The Yuy family could never be called rich but they were secure in their means and happy in their way of life. The father of the Yuy family owned a small shop in a quaint rural town, and the mother made and sold baked goods. The Yuy’s had two sons; their biological son generally handled deliveries and their foster son helped around the shop. They led a simple life that never changed.

Until one spring, in the sons’ 18th year, the Magnolia Estate sold.

* * *

Heero pushed open the shop door, setting the small bell ringing. He saw Duo over at the shop’s register, ringing up a customer’s purchase. He waited while Duo gossiped with the patron, smiling and gesturing enthusiastically. Eventually Duo thanked them for their patronage and the customer left.

Duo ran up to Heero and gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. “Took ya long enough. You get lost?”

Heero glared at him. “Of course not. Mrs. Carthis just forced me to stay for tea.”

He gave a mischievous grin. “Oh poor you! Got _forced_ to stay for tea with Mrs. Carthis. Betcha had some of her amazing cookies too.”

Heero pulled out the small wrapped package from his pocket. “Here.” He handed the package over to Duo.

Duo opened it quickly. “Yes!” He stuffed a cookie in his mouth. “Heeroh! Ah wuv you!” He yelled while jumping to hug his foster brother and best friend.

“Ugh, Duo! Don’t talk with your mouth full!”

Duo opened his mouth and stuck his partially-chewed-cookie covered tongue out. Heero rolled his eyes. “Idiot.”

Duo swallowed and grinned. “Hey, ya hear the news? That ginormous house sold!”

“The Magnolia Estate?”

“Yeah, yeah, some foofy name like that. Everyone’s talking about it! Ya think they’re like royalty or somethin’?”

“They would certainly have to be upper class to afford the Magnolia Estate.”

“Wonder if they’ll have foofy parties. We should crash ‘em if they do!”

Heero smiled fondly. “You’re such an idiot.”

“But that’s why you love me!” He grinned and stuffed another cookie in his mouth.

* * *

The town gossiped non-stop about the new residents. Heero couldn’t care less but Duo lapped it all up. He learned that the family that purchased the estate went by the name Peacecraft, and that they had two children, a son and a daughter. He couldn’t stop talking about it when he heard they were very distantly related to the ruling family. He practically vibrated with excitement when the more well off local families, including the Yuys, received invitations to a ball held at the estate to welcome the new family.

“You gonna dance with the daughter? Wonder if she’s cute. I may try dancin’ with her if she’s cute.”

“Duo, I doubt she’ll want to dance with either of us. We’re nowhere near her social standing. We were probably only invited because there are so few families of standing in this rural of an area.”

“Well one of us should dance with her. What else do you do at a ball other than dance? Still can’t believe they're throwing a ball though. Who has a party to welcome themselves?”

Heero huffed in amusement at Duo’s ramblings and reached for a bowtie. “Come here, Duo. I’ll do your tie for you.”

“Do I have to? I hate those things.”

“Yes, you have to. Now come here.”

Duo went over to his friend and stood still. Heero moved so that he was behind Duo since he was really only use to tying his own bowtie and couldn’t do it facing the other way. He threaded the tie under Duo’s long braid and around his neck, folding the collar over it. He stepped closer so he could look over Duo’s shoulder while he reached around to tie it.

“There. All done.”

Duo started to fidget with the tie.

Heero lightly smacked his hand. “Leave it alone.”

Duo made a grumbling noise.

* * *

The inside of the mansion would have been impressive on its own, but it was even more so done up with lights and decorations for the ball. Duo’s eyes went wide and he practically ran to the tables with large displays of food on them. Heero gave a resigned shake of the head at Duo’s antics and went in search of a spot where he would be the least bothered.

* * *

Relena was bored. She had already participated in three dances. The boys were pleasant enough, but all incredibly dull. She couldn’t believe it when her father announced he was purchasing a country estate, and still didn’t understand any point to it. Yes, there was plenty of fresh air, but there was absolutely nothing to do.

She was being led onto the floor for her fourth dance when she saw him. He was off to the side, leaning against a pillar. His chocolate colored hair seemed like it hadn’t been combed, but somehow enhanced his features instead of detracted from them. And he had the most intense cobalt blue eyes she had ever seen.

Relena wanted to go over to speak to him right away, but she was a proper and poised young woman and leaving a partner in the middle of a dance just wasn’t done. She mentally urged the song to be faster.

* * *

Heero was mentally counting down the minutes until he would finally be allowed to retire for the night without risk of insulting their hosts. Throughout the evening a few of the town’s girls had started to approach him but his stern countenance had convinced them to search for dancing partners elsewhere.

Heero was scanning the crowd trying to locate Duo when he heard her.

“Hello, good sir. Would you grant me the pleasure of a dance?”

Heero turned and was greeted with the vision of the most dignified and elegant young lady he had ever seen. Duo had given him a few pointers before the ball, so Heero was aware it would be rude to decline. He offered his hand, in which she placed her own, and led her to the dance floor.

The pair flowed around the floor. Heero found Relena to be a very refined and stately young woman, who had a melodic laugh. Along with her radiant smile and shimmering hair, he decided that a more perfect woman could not exist. He stayed with her for two more dances, and a third near the end of the evening.

They parted with words of seeing each other again.

* * *

“Duo, you have to help me.”

“Sure. Whatcha need?”

“How do you woo a woman?”

Duo stared at him, stunned for a moment, before he shook off his amazement. He plastered a grin on his face. “So Little Yuy has found himself a Little Lady has he? Well, don’t worry! Your best friend Duo will help! Who’s the lucky woman?”

“Relena Peacecraft.”

Duo whistled. “Aiming high arentcha. Well, a woman like that would be all fancy and stuff. Probably only wants flowers and jewelry and the like.”

Heero’s face fell. He knew that there were no flower shops in this small town, and while he could possibly afford a piece of jewelry or two, he couldn’t afford nearly enough for a courting.

Duo knew just what the problem was. “Don’t worry. I promised I’d help and I never lie. I know just what to do. Now, you’re gonna go do that whole foofy thing of informing her house that you are going to call on her this evening, and I’ll handle the rest. ‘Kay?”

Heero nodded. Duo gave him a slap on the back and ran off.

* * *

Unlike Heero, when Duo had days off from working at the store he loved going out exploring the lands surrounding the town. He headed straight to a woods just outside of the town border and followed his mental map to a meadow he had found a few years back. He knew that wildflowers grew in the area and with it being spring they should just be coming into season. He gathered up enough to make a decent sized bouquet and then headed back to the shop.

* * *

_My dearest Dorothy,_

_I hope my letter finds you well. You shall have to inform me of any news I have missed from the city._

_It is as I feared. This rural area is rather dull. I am quite baffled by Father’s insistence that I move with the rest of the family to his new country estate. Mid-Season no less! I would fear for my chances of securing a husband but things are looking up. I have met a young man with the most alluring blue eyes. Endless cerulean oceans peering directly into my soul. He is calling on me this evening! I am sure he intends to woo me. How many gifts should I require for an adequate courting? I wonder if my parents will disapprove. It will be just like Romeo and Juliet!_

_If his ardor is true I may even be wed and moved back to the city before you know it._

_Your loving friend,_  
_Relena_

* * *

When Mr. and Mrs. Yuy learned of their son’s aspirations they were more than pleased. There certainly was no better match in the area than the young Miss Peacecraft. Lord and Lady Peacecraft were less enthused by their daughter’s inclinations, but their daughter insisted on her pursuits and ultimately they acquiesced. With Duo’s help, Heero continued to court Relena, and eventually on a cold December morning, they were wed.

Relena had insisted on moving back to the city, so Heero used her dowry money to purchase a small building to set up a shop of his own. He spoke to many creditors until he acquired the funds to purchase a moderate domicile to house his new bride. The two newlyweds settled in to their new home to start their lives together.

* * *

_My dearest Dorothy,_

_I have convinced dear Heero that we simply must live in the city. Just in time! You and I shall have to visit the seamstress together to purchase new dresses before the Season starts. Shall we meet for tea and discuss current fashions? I find my seclusion to my Father’s country estate has made me unaware of current trends._

_Your loving friend,_  
_Relena_

* * *

Once Relena felt secure in her knowledge of current fashions, she and Dorothy went out for a visit around town. At the seamstress’ shop, Relena ordered three day dresses and five evening gowns to be made. She then went on to other shops to buy eight pairs of shoes, six hats and four handbags. She paid to have everything delivered to her house.

* * *

Wanting to give his new bride everything she could ask for, Heero not only worked tirelessly at his shop so that he could cut costs by being the only employee, he also worked late into the day delivering purchases himself so that he would not have to pay post fees.

* * *

_Duo,_

_Married life is not what I expected it to be._

_Heero_

* * *

Less than a week after Heero had sent his letter, he found Duo standing on his doorstep holding a travel bag. Duo dropped the bag to jump and hug him the moment the door was opened.

“What are you doing here, Duo?”

“Weeelllll, when Mr. Anti-Social here bothers to actually take the time to write a letter, I figure that means things are serious. I came to make sure you weren’t dyin’ or something.”

“Idiot. As you can see, I’m not dying.”

“Maybe. But I know something must be up, and since I love you, I’m gonna stay here and find out what it is.”

Heero glared at him and Duo simply smiled back. “Fine.” Heero picked up Duo’s travel bag and led him to their guestroom.

* * *

Duo awoke the next morning long after Heero had left to open the shop. He had a light brunch with his sister-in-law before she claimed to be meeting a friend and left as well. Duo decided to use the time alone in the house to try to discover what was bothering Heero. It didn’t take him long to find the papers stuffed into the top drawer of the desk in the study. Duo looked over all the notices from creditors and the invoices for purchases around the town. He knew just what he needed to do.

* * *

The three young people soon fell into a pattern. Heero would wake up early and work late into the night, Duo would wake not long after Heero and head out, not to be seen again until the evening, and Relena spent time having tea parties and luncheons around town.

* * *

_My dearest Dorothy,_

_When shall we meet to shop for new accessories for Lucrezia’s dinner party? Are you bringing your new beau? I would invite dear Heero but the poor man is dreadfully dull. He does nothing but work! Ignoring such a beautiful woman such as myself. I fear the sparkle of a newly blossoming romance has worn off for him. I had thought moving to town would allow him to be more social, but he thinks of nothing but that shop of his from dawn until dusk. I simply cannot believe that he has lost interest in me so soon after marriage! It is positively insulting how little he cares. Perhaps I should buy some new shoes to go with my emerald evening gown to cheer myself up. What would you suggest?_

_Your loving friend,_  
_Relena_

* * *

_Mr. Heero Yuy,_

_I thank you for your timely payment on your loan. It would be favourable if you were this prompt in all your future payments._

_Sincerely,_  
_Alex Mueller_

* * *

When Heero read the letter he received in the day’s post, first he was baffled, then he was suspicious. He went to the guestroom to awake the suspect. He called “Duo?” as he walked through the door.

“‘Ro, jus’ let m’sleep a bit more.”

Heero gave an amused grunt. There was a pile of blankets with just the tip of a braid peaking out the top. He gripped the braid and gave it a light yank. Duo sat up instantly.

“Hey! Lay off the hair!”

Heero held the letter just in front of Duo’s nose. “Is this your doing?”

Duo blinked slowly a few times and went crosseyed trying to read the paper an inch from his face. Heero gave a small smile, until he remembered his purpose for being there and composed his face into a stern glare. “Duo, did you handle my loan payment?”

“Yeah. Saw all those late notices in your drawer so figured I’d help ya out a bit. Been workin’ a bit around town doin’ repair jobs and such to earn a bit o’ cash.”

“Duo,” Heero said his name with an almost disappointed tone, “that was my responsibility. You shouldn’t’ve done that.”

“Psh. ‘Course I shoulda. What are friends for?”

Heero gave an exasperated sigh. “Well, this is going to be the only time. I’m not going to let you deal with my responsibility.”

“Nope. I love ya. So I’m gonna help ya whether you want me to or not, and you can’t stop me.” He stuck out his tongue.

Heero rolled his eyes. “Idiot.”

* * *

Relena had stepped aside to take a moment to check the pins holding her small hat in place when she heard Dorothy mutter, “Look who just walked in the door.” She turned and her eyes landed on one of the most handsome gentlemen she had ever seen. He had reddish blond hair artfully swept back from his face. He also wore what appeared to be a uniform instead of the usual evening wear the other men sported. When he went to greet the host, Dorothy grabbed her arm and said, “Come on! Let’s go get ourselves introduced.”

The two of them walked over to the handsome young gentleman and the woman hosting the party. Dorothy shamelessly cut in on the conversation. “Lucrezia, I am positively enjoying this party. You have such a lovely home.”

Lucrezia smiled. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” She turned her face back to the gentleman. “Treize, these are my two friends Dorothy Catalonia and Relena Yuy.” She turned back to the two young women. “This here is an old friend of mine, Treize Khushrenada.”

Treize gave an alluring smile. He reached out and delicately lifted each girl’s hand to his lips to kiss their knuckles. His eyes met Relena’s. “Charmed.”

Relena eyed his uniform once again. “Are you in the military?”

He gave a mildly smug smile. “I’m a Colonel. I’m in charge of a cavalry unit that is currently stationed just outside of the city.”

Dorothy cut in, “I have never seen a military encampment.”

Treize’s eyes never left Relena. “You lovely ladies are always welcome to come visit. The morning drills are quite impressive if I do say so myself.” It was just then that the band had finished setting up and music started to drift through the room. “I would be quite overjoyed if a beauty such as yourself would deign to grant me a dance.” He reached his hand out to Relena.

Relena blushed slightly and placed her hand in his. He led her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

_My dearest Dorothy,_

_I went to Treize’s encampment once again. He is such an entrancing gentleman. Being around him simply makes my heart flutter. It is simply romantic how he dotes on me. This time he had another necklace for me! He obviously must love me. I believe I may be in love with him as well. I shall be visiting his encampment again three days hence. You simply must help me find a new hat and handbag for my cerulean dress before then._

_Your loving friend,_  
_Relena_

* * *

_Mr. Heero Yuy,_

_I am writing to inform you that your debt from the shop Madame Clarisse’s Adornments has been given to me for collection. An itemised list is included on the following page. You shall have to set up an appointment so we can discuss a repayment schedule._

_Sincerely,_  
_Alex Mueller_

* * *

Duo was surprised when he awoke that morning and found Heero still sitting at the dining table, cold breakfast set before him and staring blankly at a piece of paper. Duo crouched behind him, placing his chin on Heero’s shoulder to read what it was that had Heero transfixed. He cringed when he read the contents, but quickly plastered a big smile on his face as he stood up. He gave Heero a jovial slap on the arm. “Don’t worry, ‘Ro. I’m here to help. We got this.”

“But you’ve already been helping, and we’ve barely been keeping up with payments. What am I going to do?”

“Well… umm… have you tried talking to Relena about this?”

“You don’t think I have? The one time I brought up making less purchases she started to cry and say I didn’t love her enough. What was I suppose to do then? Everyone knows a good husband provides for his wife.”

“I don’t think they mean it quite this way, but like I said, don’t worry. I heard Johnson and Sons Repairs has an opening. I could go get a job there. Should be better and more reliable pay than my random handyman jobs I’ve been getting mostly by word of mouth.”

Heero quickly pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. Duo then found himself with Heero’s arms around him in a hug, Heero’s face pressed against the crook of his neck. Duo froze for just a moment before looping his arms around Heero.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” was mumbled into Duo’s neck.

Duo started moving his hand in soothing motions on Heero’s back. “I’ll always be here for you, Heero, ‘cus I love you.”

* * *

_My dearest Dorothy,_

_I have not even seen Heero at all this past week. He leaves early to work at that blasted shop of his and does not even come home to me for dinner. Instead he heads over to that grimy repair shop to work with Duo until long after I have retired for the night. I swear, Duo sees more of my husband than I do! But it is of no import any longer. I am to speak with Treize soon about him declaring his love for me. His unit is to travel to the nearest military encampment within the coming week to help with training drills, and I shall join him. With how much he loves me I am surprised he hasn’t already brought up mention of eloping. Perhaps he fears that I would look down upon such a simple wedding, but he is the Lancelot to my Guinevere! I would not decline him my love in return._

_I’ll have to purchase a new travel gown and accessories. Shall we meet for tea before heading to Madame Clarisse’s?_

_You loving friend,_  
_Relena_

* * *

With Duo pulling an all day shift at Johnson and Sons and Heero spending his morning at his shop followed by a partial shift with Duo, the two found they could just barely cover the loan payments. It was exhausting work for the both of them, but it seemed the dresses and parties were important to Relena and Heero wanted to grant his wife her every whim so she could live a happy life, and Duo of course wanted to do anything within his power to keep Heero happy. Heero found that while the work was exhausting, he still enjoyed his shift at the repair shop. He had missed working with Duo on a regular basis.

* * *

Relena awoke early, before Heero had even left for his shop, and dressed in her traveling gown. Treize’s unit was suppose to ship out this morning and she planned to meet him. She decided to wear one of the necklaces that Treize had given her, smiling at how much he must have loved her to give her such a gift. She had packed a small travel bag the evening before, figuring she could just write to Heero to send the rest of her things once her and Treize had settled at the new encampment and he had organised a place in the nearest town for her to stay.

She hurried out of the house and hailed a carriage to bring her to the military encampment outside of town.

* * *

Heero was somewhat surprised to see that Relena had already gone out for the day by the time he awoke, but since she was generally asleep during his and Duo’s morning routine, having her already gone really changed nothing.

It was Duo’s turn to prepare breakfast for the both of them that morning and Heero descended the stairs to the smell of bacon. He gathered the post from below the door and headed to the kitchen to join Duo.

Upon entering the kitchen, Duo turned to him and gave him a wide grin, piece of bacon hanging from his mouth. Heero rolled his eyes at Duo’s antics but couldn’t help the small grin from gracing his features. Duo quickly finished his piece of bacon and gave a cheery, “Morning, ‘Ro.”

“Good morning, Duo.” Heero stole a piece of bacon for himself and headed to the dining table to go through what they had received in the post. He was surprised to see a letter to Relena from a Col. Khushrenada since he had not heard of that name being mentioned as one of her acquaintances, but thought nothing more of it. Relena was constantly meeting new people at her tea gatherings and dinner parties. Heero set the letter aside on the dining table, where Relena would be able to see it upon her return. Duo entered then, holding two plates with bacon, eggs, and toast, and Heero promptly forgot the letter for Relena and enjoyed his breakfast with Duo.

* * *

When Relena exited the carriage and looked around, she didn’t know what to think. The area was completely empty. All the tents, horse pens, fire rings, everything was gone. The only sign that anything had been there was the trampling of the grass in what use to be pathways and the slight brownish areas where tents had blocked sunlight to the grass. Treize had told her that his unit was heading out in the evening, so why were they already gone? Perhaps he had sent a letter informing her of the change? Relena hurried back into the carriage and informed the driver to return her to her house.

* * *

Relena paid the carriage driver and rushed into the house. She sighed in relief when she saw the letter from Treize placed on the table where Heero always left her mail. Relena assured herself that the letter must be an apology for the departure time being changed and instructions on where to meet Treize. She quickly tore open the envelop to read the letter.

* * *

_To my radiant Relena,_

_I must first apologise for misleading you on the departure time of my unit. I could not have you following me. When you brought up the topic of eloping the other day I realised that you were under the wrong impression of this relationship. It was meant to simply be an amusing distraction while I was stationed nearby and nothing more. I had assumed you were aware of this as well but then I discovered I was wrong. I feel I must apologise for that as well, but I must also point out that I made no show of love towards you so I am unsure how you came to that conclusion. My time with you was enjoyable and I hope you found it likewise. Perhaps we shall continue the arrangement if I find myself in the area again?_

_Warmest Regards,_  
_Colonel Treize Khushrenada_

* * *

Relena felt tears rush to her eyes. Her own husband cared nothing for her and only worried about his work and now this. Did no one love her? She felt the pain in her chest from being alone and unloved in the world and she crumpled to the floor while her sobs increased.

It was awhile before the tears finally slowed. Her face felt puffy and she knew her eyes were red. Relena glanced down again at the crinkled letter she held in her hand; ink smudged with her tears. An idea entered her head.

Relena stood and walked into the kitchen where she set a tea kettle of water to heat on the stove. Then she determinedly strolled to the small garden shed in the back corner of the yard. There she retrieved the small canister of arsenic they kept on hand incase of rodents. She brought the canister with her up to her and Heero’s bedroom and placed it on the nightstand. She went back to the kitchen to wait for the water to boil and then prepared herself a cup of her preferred imported blend of tea.

She brought the cup of tea with her up to the bedroom, removed the lid from the arsenic, and stirred a spoonful into the tea. After drinking the tea, she set her tea cup aside on the nightstand and reclined on the bed. Relena wondered how long she would have to wait for her quiet oblivion.

* * *

It was late when Heero and Duo returned to the house. Heero was tired and simply wanted to retire to his bed. He froze at the doorway of the bedroom. Eventually his mind caught up with him. “DUO! Fetch a doctor!” Heero rushed into the room. Relena was laying on the bed on her side, curled up in apparent pain. Her skin was pale and clammy. She had vomited on the floor near the bed. Duo looked in the room just long enough to see what the problem was before rushing off to fill Heero’s request. Heero went into the washroom to dampen a cloth. He returned to the bedroom and proceeded to gingerly wipe the sweat and other unsavory things from Relena’s face.

It felt far too long before Duo finally returned with a doctor in tow. The doctor rushed over, commanding Heero to move from his spot by the side of the bed where he had been holding Relena’s hand so that the doctor could look her over. Duo and Heero both hovered nearby, not wanting to be in the way but not sure what they could do to help.

While the doctor examined Relena, Duo made a choked cry, “Heero!” He held up the canister he found on the nightstand for Heero to see.

“Noo!” Heero cried out when he recognised the canister and knew what it contained.

The doctor turned to see what the commotion behind him was about. “What is that?”

“It’s arsenic. I found it on the nightstand next to the tea cup.” Duo gestured to said nightstand.

The doctor nodded to himself. “That would explain all the symptoms.” He turned to Heero. “You’re the husband, correct?” Heero simply nodded. The doctor walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I regrettably must inform you that there really isn’t much I can do. I can give her some morphine to help lessen the pain of the stomach cramps but whether she pulls through or not will be up to her.” The doctor gave Heero’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. “Though, with her current display of symptoms, I really don’t expect her to pull through.” He gave Heero’s shoulder one solid pat before turning to his bag. He rummaged around until he pulled out a metal case and a vial of liquid. He opened the case to pull out a needle, filled it with liquid from the vial, and gave the injection to Relena’s pale arm.

The doctor then tidied up his bag, and with a quietly murmured, “I wish I could help more,” he left the house.

Heero took up his position next to the bed, holding Relena’s hand. Duo left the room and quietly returned with a sponge and a bucket of water and started to clean the mess from the floor.

* * *

For the next three days Heero continued his vigil near Relena’s bedside, only letting go of her hand to wipe her face with a cool cloth. Duo would bring him meals, and bowls of broth for Relena even though she could keep nothing down. Duo also would refresh the bucket at Relena’s bedside after each expulsion of her stomach contents. The doctor made regular visits, looking more grim each time. He continued giving Relena shots of morphine to help ease her discomfort. On the third day, Relena drew her last breath.

Heero collapsed against Duo; his face buried against his chest. Duo looped his arms around Heero to hold him as he grieved.

* * *

Relena’s brother, Milliardo, helped pay for the burial service. Relena had an elaborate service, but for all of the people that Relena knew, there were surprisingly few who attended the funeral. Heero and Duo remained long after everyone else left, quietly staring blankly at the simple yet beautifully carved headstone.

Heero was the first to break the silence. “Why? Why did she do it?” He turned away from the stone to face Duo. “I thought I was giving her everything she wanted. I thought she was happy. What did I do wrong?”

Duo pulled Heero into his arms. “It’s not your fault, Heero. You were doing everything you could. Some people just can’t ever find happiness in what they have.”

* * *

Heero sold his shop and the house he had purchased for Relena. With that money he was able to pay off the rest of his debts. He and Duo moved back to their small town family home and went back to working at the small family shop.

Heero spent most of his time after Relena’s death in quiet contemplation. Duo often saw him sitting by himself, holding a wrinkled and tear-stained letter in his hands. They had found the letter from Col. Khushrenada as they were slowly packing up everything in the house. Duo wished he had found it first and destroyed it before Heero ever saw it.

* * *

Months after Relena’s death, Heero entered the small shop while Duo was manning the register. Heero glanced around the shop to see if there were any patrons before turning and locking the door. Duo simply raised an eyebrow at his actions. Heero walked around the counter and stopped a scant distance in front of Duo.

Heero looked up at Duo, a fierce yet unreadable look in his eyes. “You’re always there for me.”

Duo nodded. “Of course.”

Heero simply asked, “Why?”

Duo shrugged. “‘Cus I love you.”

“I thought Relena loved me but she didn’t. I did everything I could to make her happy and I failed. But through it all, you helped me in any way you could, and you asked for nothing in return. Why?”

Duo gave a small smile. “‘Cus I love you.”

Heero was silent for a moment. A myriad of emotions swirled in his eyes. Then without warning he reached and pulled Duo close, pressing his lips against Duo’s. Duo gasped, but before he could even think to respond Heero had let go, stepping back to put space between them.

Heero looked flustered. “I- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” He quickly turned to leave, but before he had the chance, Duo’s hand latched onto his shirt, stopping him.

“Why did you do that?”

Heero turned to look at Duo’s face. He feared seeing disgust and revulsion, but all he could make out was surprise. “I- I-” Heero stuttered but was unable to finish, he looked down at his feet.

Duo was silent, waiting for Heero’s reasoning, but decided to make the next move when it seemed Heero wasn’t going to speak. “Heero, I’ve always told you I love you, and you know I don’t lie, but I don’t think you ever figured out _how_ I love you. I always kept that to myself. We’re only foster brothers, not actually related, but I always thought you thought of me as nothing more than a brother so I kept quiet. I feared losing what we had together. Feared you wouldn’t want me near you after you found out, but I love you, and not as a brother.”

Heero slowly raised his eyes as the words entered his brain. He could see equal parts fear and hope shining through Duo’s eyes. Duo’s cheeks had a light dusting of pink. “Really?”

Duo let out the breath he had been holding and nodded.

Heero pulled him close once again. “I love you too, Duo. It’s something I finally realised over these past few months. I’m sorry I didn’t realise it sooner.”

Duo nuzzled Heero’s neck. “It’s okay, ‘Ro. I forgive you.”

Heero then pushed Duo back, holding him at arms length. Duo looked back at him puzzled. Heero had a pleading, fearful look on his face. “But, what if it’s like Relena? What if I can’t make you happy? I don’t want to lose you.”

Duo gave him a beatific smile. “Heero, just being with you makes me happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> -Author’s Note-
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I don’t actually even _like_ this story. The characters are uninteresting and the ending feels forced. But I kept thinking about it so I wrote it simply to make my brain shut up then figured I might as well post it. -.-
> 
> This is inspired by the novel _Madame Bovary_ by Gustave Flaubert. I honestly don’t remember too much about the novel other than the overall gist of it and that I have never wanted to slap a character more than I did the lead female so no idea how closely this story resembles the book. I sorta “filled in the blanks” using _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austin. (Mentioning two different novels as the basis for this story makes me feel all sorts of well read and shit.) Also, Duo’s character is completely made up, so don’t expect the actual novel to have any form of happy ending if you happen to read _Madame Bovary_. Which I’m not sure if I would suggest or not. It’s an interesting and poignant message, but like I said, the lead female is the most annoying character I have ever come across. _Pride and Prejudice_ on the other hand, I would wholeheartedly suggest. I was honestly surprised to find that novel so enjoyable. Most classics tend to be kinda boring. (Though, I was half mentally hooking up Mr. Darcy with Mr. Bingley as I read it.)
> 
> I apologise to any Relena fans. I personally prefer “Relena grows up and realises she’s an idiot” stories and would rather not make her more of an idiot than she already is but that’s just how she had to be to fit this story.
> 
> I probably killed a literature fairy somewhere by taking a novel bemoaning a woman’s obsession with love stories and turning it into a love story.


End file.
